


Accidents happen

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [35]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Pat bowled incredibly against India, but instead of the great wickets, he can't get the sound of the ball hitting Shami's arm out of his head.He'd heard that noise before... and still blames himself for the consequences.
Relationships: Pat Cummins/Mitch Marsh
Series: Cricverse [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 411
Kudos: 9





	Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> Adelaide (and Hobart), late December 2020.

It had been an incredible day in the field - Australia had bowled India out for just 36 runs, with Pat taking four wickets, and Josh taking five. Pat was thrilled with the day - except the one moment that he couldn’t stop thinking about.

He had bowled a ball that Shami had tried to evade, accidentally catching the Indian bowler on his right arm. There had been a lively, noisy crowd at Adelaide Oval, but everyone heard the loud bony crack upon impact.

It was midnight, after a long night of celebrations with the Aussie boys. Finishing the match two and a half days early meant that they had some spare time to relax ahead of the Boxing Day Test.

Now, Pat was alone, laying on his hotel bed, in a room that was too neat. If Mitch were here, his stuff would have been strewn all over the place, and Pat would have weakly protested the mess before deciding to live with it, like he did every time they were together.

His phone had been blowing up all afternoon with congratulations for his bowling performances this match, but all Pat could think about was the noise and poor Shami’s arm.

Because that wasn’t the first time that had happened when Pat bowled.

He called Mitch, who answered on the second ring.

“Hey, baby,” Mitch greeted.

Pat relaxed a little, just hearing his voice. “Hi,” he replied.

Mitch clearly knew something was up straight away. He had texted his congratulations earlier in the day, but they hadn’t spoken about Shami - and Mitch would have known how much it was weighing on Pat’s mind.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mitch asked gently.

Pat marvelled that Mitch knew him so well, but he wasn’t surprised. He touched his wedding ring, to ground himself. “Yeah,” Pat admitted.

Mitch gave him silence to allow him to get it off his chest.

“I can’t stop thinking about it, Mitchy,” Pat admitted gently. “I feel terrible. If it’s broken…"

“Baby, it’s not your fault. It was an accident. Accidents happen in cricket,” Mitch reminded, keeping his tone calm.

Pat sighed. “But if I hadn’t bowled that delivery…”

“Did you plan for him to duck away and put his right arm up?” Mitch asked.

“No,” Pat admitted.

“In which case, it’s not your fault. It was an _accident,_ darling. Do you think Jasprit wanted to hit Cam in the head last week?”

Pat paused, surprised. “What? No, he couldn’t have known Cam was going to be there-“

“Can’t you see? That was an accident, and this was an accident. Of course you didn’t want him to get hurt, but shit happens in sport,” Mitch pointed out.

Pat sighed, taking in Mitch’s words. Mitch was right, of course. But he couldn’t shake the hollow feeling in his chest… there was more to it, than today’s incident.

“You don’t believe me,” Mitch remarked gently, when Pat didn’t reply.

“It’s not just today,” Pat admitted.

Mitch considered that for a moment, before it dawned on him. “Oh,” he breathed. “Are you still worried about Shaun?”

Pat had broken Shaun’s arm with a delivery, during a training session for the World Cup in England last year, ending Shaun’s campaign… and to date, his international career. And Pat still took the blame.

“Of course I am, Mitchy. I thought that without Davey and Will, he might… you know… and that would’ve meant I didn’t end things for him… but he didn’t, so I still did,” Pat mumbled.

The words were disjointed, but Mitch understood what he was getting at, about Shaun's non-selection for the Test squad. He sighed. “I wish I could be there with you,” he said gently. “Patty, that was a freak accident. It happened with Starcy to Maxi on the exact same day, remember? Cricket is dangerous. Neither of you boys wanted to hurt anyone, it’s just the way it goes sometimes. What about Steve? He got hit on the head by an assistant coach using the bloody wanger. None of this was on purpose,” he reminded.

Pat sighed again. “But if this week was Shaun’s last chance…”

Mitch took a breath. It wasn’t anyone’s favourite topic, but Pat needed the reassurance right now.

“Baby, Shaun’s a big boy. He’s had his name thrown around and missed out, plenty of times before. He’ll just keep doing his thing, like he always does. Plus, the baby’s only a few weeks away. That’s all he really cares about right now,” Mitch said gently.

“I don’t want to have ended my brother in law’s international career, Mitchy,” Pat mumbled. “It breaks my heart. He deserves so much more, and it’s my fault.”

Mitch huffed a soft laugh, at that. “Patty, for the last time, none of this is your fault. He’s as happy as he’s ever been. Besides, I think there’s something more important that we need to talk about.”

“What’s that?”

“How brilliant your bowling has been, and how sexy you look in those whites,” Mitch replied.

Pat could hear the smile in his voice, through the phone. He chuckled softly. “Thanks, Mitchy. I’ve been happy with how I feel out there,” he replied. “Though I do find it a bit strange showering alone at the ground. There’re a lot of memories in these bathrooms,” he chuckled.

Mitch laughed, and the sound warmed Pat’s heart. “Mm, we’re gonna have to make up for a lot of lost time,” he suggested. “Your hug with Cam was very cute.”

Pat huffed a soft laugh. “Don’t even have to reach down,” he mused. “Joshy was incredible today, too. I’m so happy for him.”

“He was,” Mitch agreed warmly. “Did you boys have a few drinks tonight?”

“Yes,” Pat replied assuredly. “Too many. I’ll regret it tomorrow,” he screwed up his nose.

Mitch chuckled. “You’ll be okay, bub. You deserved the celebrations.”

Pat smiled, heart warm. “Just wanna kiss you,” he admitted. “Stupid hubs. I could’ve come down to see you, now that we have time off,” he lamented. “Could’ve come to your game on Tuesday.”

“Aww, darling,” Mitch cooed. “Don’t dwell on what we’re missing, it’ll just make it hurt more,” he reasoned.

Pat sighed. “We’ve been going to get ice cream, and I keep over-ordering because I forget you’re not here to finish them,” he mumbled.

“Aww,” Mitch melted. “That’s so sweet, Patty. I haven’t had one good coffee since you left, even if I make them _exactly_ how you do.”

Pat missed him so much that his chest hurt. “I miss you,” he whispered.

“I miss you more,” Mitch replied. “But if us being apart means you get to play Test cricket and perform so well… it’s worth it,” he added. “This isn’t forever. Soon, you’ll be back taking up the whole bed, sleeping practically on top of me, with your hair tickling my chin,” he teased.

“You love it,” Pat retorted, grinning. “I was just thinking about how this room isn’t messy enough. Considering putting a pair of shoes in the middle of the floor so I can trip over them in the middle of the night, just to feel like I’m home,” he said cheekily.

“Excuse me, Patrick James,” Mitch scoffed playfully. “I do not leave shoes in the middle of the floor.”

“No, they migrate there on their own,” Pat deadpanned. “And it’s not you who leaves whiskers in the sink, or leaves the toothpaste open so it gets all crusty at the end-“

“The crust isn’t _poison,_ Patrick,” Mitch pointed out. “It’s just toothpaste. It’s harmless.”

“But it’s crust!” Pat laughed. “It’s disgusting. That’s why I always clean it off for you, then wash my hands _very carefully_ ,” he added.

“That’s actually very sweet, thank you, darling,” Mitch replied. “Lucky I married you. I reckon there’d be a long queue if I didn’t.”

“A queue?”

“To marry you,” Mitch clarified.

Pat screwed up his nose. “Nah. If not you, nobody,” he declared.

“Really?”

“Mitchy, you’re all I’ve known since I was eighteen. I’d marry you again every single day.”

Mitch was touched, by that. “Even when I leave whiskers in the sink?”

Pat laughed. “Yes, Mitchy. I wish you were here. You’ve looked very sexy in your Scorchers uniform, your first two games.”

Mitch chuckled. “Thanks, bub. Shame about that stupid lbw decision. Lot to be said for reviews,” he sighed.

Pat screwed up his nose. That match had killed him. “At least it was rained out, so it didn’t really happen,” he said optimistically.

“That’s true,” Mitch replied.

They chatted for a little while about what their teammates had been getting up to in their respective hubs, and eventually, Pat checked his watch. He was shocked to see it was already 12:30am - which was 1am for Mitch, in Tasmania.

“I should let you go, Mitchy. It’s getting so late for you,” Pat lamented.

Mitch tried to protest, but he cut himself off with a big yawn, which made Pat chuckle.

“I’ll talk to you before breakfast,” Pat suggested.

“Deal. I'm already counting down the hours,” Mitch replied gently. “Goodnight, beautiful. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Mitchy. Love you more.”

As Pat plugged his phone into his charger, he didn’t realise that the thoughts that had crowded his mind earlier, about Shami and Shaun and freak accidents, were all gone.

*

In the morning, Pat woke up to a text from Shaun. ‘Hey mate, well bowled yesterday and all match. Just wanted 2 remind u I love ya.’

Pat melted. He knew Mitch must have had a word to Shaun, about Pat’s worries, but this was just what he needed.

He was already smiling before he dialled Mitch’s number.


End file.
